Inmortales
by franc14
Summary: Tan inmortales que ni siquiera el frío viento del Monte plateado congelarían. OS dedicado a Komei1/Nana; Feliz cumpleaños loquilla.


**_Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños legales._**

* * *

Inmortales

Era una catástrofe para ella, el frío intenso del Monte Plateado quemaba tal hielo seco sus huesos; sus piernas temblaban y hacían vibrar todo su cuerpo, aflojando y tropezando con cada paso, temiendo caer rendida a la nieve o peor aún; atascar sus zapatos ahí y morir congelada como una estatua terrorífica.

¿Quién fue el genio que le dijo que debía partir inmediatamente a enfrentarlo sin perder tiempo?

Apenas y recordaba cuánto tiempo caminó errante por el infinito terreno níveo hasta encontrarlo.

No pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa al verlo, con aquella gorra característica; los ojos en una mirada intensa que por un instante le gestionó una descarga pequeña de electricidad por su ser; más aun, después de observar su posición firme. Ningún titubeo, ningún temblor; se sintió intimidada de inmediato ante su te temple al punto que los nervios la dominaron.

Humillación total; uno a uno sus Pokemon fueron derrotados por él, apenas y logrando derribar a su Lapras. Era un monstruo, algo fuera de lo común; no solo por el hecho de que jamás dijo una sola palabra, una sola indicación sino porque al parecer, tampoco sus Pokémon se intimidaban al frío del Monte.

Gritó prometiendo volver para la revancha, y lo único que recibió como signo de comprensión fue un leve alzar de su mano derecha; por alguna razón la pequeña sonrisa que le regaló aunque arrogante, le arrebató un calor que así como llegó se apagó por la temperatura helada. Cerró los ojos para alejar la sensación solo para abrirlos y notar que ya no estaba.

Suspirando se alejó como pudo del sitio; recordando que la próxima vez se equiparía mejor, tal vez; dejar de usar esos pantalones cortos y llevar una capa o un abrigo cálido. Quizá de esa manera no se congelaría a morir antes de que fuera derrotada; un breve malestar en su cabeza se rió de sí misma, recordando que la batalla no había durado demasiado; que el famoso campeón Red era más rápido en destrozarla que el mismo viento helado que amenazaba con hacerla un bloque de hielo sólido.

Se alejó con pesar, recordando lo mucho que le costó vencer a Lance pero lo había logrado en su primer intento. Admiró a Red por eso, la diferencia entre los dos campeones no era tan estrecha con había pensado y no podía realmente culpar al clima; pues ambos estaban en un campo igual de nivelado.

Con una leve sonrisa prometió volver mientras animaba la marcha con un nuevo ritmo de energía.

Los meses pasaron y se volvieron años, tres para ser exactos; fue el tiempo que le tomó por fin derrotarlo en una batalla que podría considerarse impredecible. Sin embargo, la sensación de estar junto a él fue mucho más abrumadora que la victoria misma.

No era que los enfrentamientos los acercaran, ni que las revanchas fallidas le enseñaran algo más sobre él. Fue simplemente su actitud, cuando ella misma decidió acampar en el otro extremo del Monte en el último año; muchas veces estuvo a su lado, cuidando de ella cuando tenía accidentes poco agradables.

Nunca dijo una palabra, pero siempre le ofrecía pequeñas sonrisas o miradas fijas, a veces observaba su cabello que siempre andaba en dos coletas o su gorro en forma de boina o incluso en los ojos chocolate que ella tenía; no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando eso ocurría, ya no recordaba cuantas veces rompía esos momentos evitando que la mire, ocultando su rubor de él.

Lo amaba, no solo por saber expresar con gestos lo que su voz no podía; sino por cómo cuidaba a sus Pokémon y como se entrenaba.

No se atrevió a emularlo, decidió ir a su ritmo que después de tanto tiempo dio sus frutos.

Ahí estaba hora, sonriéndole de nuevo mientras le ofrecía la mano para felicitarla por su victoria.

Fue realmente chocante y gracioso, al sorprenderlo saltando en sus brazos y robándole un beso impropio de ella misma; pero valió la pena al ver su expresión confusa, con esos tintes rojos que no creyó ver algún día en las mejillas del joven.

Lyra le ofreció una última sonrisa pícara alejándose lentamente; dejando totalmente atónito a Red aun en cortocircuito por el beso improvisado.

Ella volvería… se dijo a sí misma, no por la revancha reglamentaría que Red podía reclamar... sino para hacer de aquellos sentimientos que florecían inmortales.

Tan inmortales que ni siquiera el frío viento del Monte plateado congelarían.

* * *

 _Esto va dedicado a Komei1/Nana; por su cumpleaños que fue ayer¿?_

 _Espero que te guste ya que no quisiste aceptar los dientes postizos como regalo._


End file.
